


The Truth Always Comes Out

by CereanaRoses



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CereanaRoses/pseuds/CereanaRoses
Summary: Hop was so enthusiastic to show off some of his chemical research to find a more affordable and less material consuming full heal. He should have tested more. Otherwise Bede wouldn’t be in this predicament and be able to hold his lips shut tight.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede & Hop & Mary | Marnie & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon/Sonia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Experiment Gone Awry

For several months, Hop has been working hard and long on his new project. Bede, Gloria and Marnie were always informed of the latest experiments he conducted and new materials he found to help with his research in the Pokémon Lab with Sonia. The research assistant wanted to create a more affordable full heal without using too many materials. Sonia and Leon praises Hop for his ambitions and his dedication to the field, with his friends also helping once in a while with offers of finding ingredients in the Wild Area.

A good portion of his savings went to buying chemistry sets and special chemicals for his research. He even bought a new chalkboard and lab wear for his work to not mix his things amongst Sonia’s. The research assistant was so excited for his months of research to come to fruition with the first beta trial. He invited his friends and brother to try the concoction after some battles and tea.

Hop was so enthusiastic to show off some of his chemical research to find a more affordable and less material consuming full heal. He should have tested more. Otherwise Bede wouldn’t be in this predicament and be able to hold his lips shut tight.

”Hop what in the world happened?” Leon yelled.

”The fuck you mean what happened? We were caught in an explosion!” Bede replied. He didn’t mean to. He’s been working on his manners and they escaped him at the moment. What the absolute fuck.

Everyone ran to open up windows and doors after the newest concoction, for a lack of better worlds, _blew up_ in Bede’s understanding. Smoke was everywhere and the fire alarms rang in distress. Sonia’s Yamper and Leon’s Charizard could barely stand the noise of the loud sound and neither can anyone else. As soon as the smoke cleared, the group resettled around the chemistry set. Gloria and Marnie dusted their dresses of debris, Sonia checked all the equipment and Bede and Leon tried to settle the Pokémon down.

”No no no no! Everything was supposed to work out with this new balance!” cried Hop. He looked absolutely distressed over it all. “I double checked my stoichometry to be precise no toxic chemicals would be produced!” 

Everyone stopped to look at Hop as he started to fall to the ground and cry. No one expected him to start crying and break down all of a sudden. Marnie took a tissue from the table close to her and wiped the tears from her friend’s face.

”You are no failure Hop. It took many scientists years and trials to find the solution.” Marnie wipes away another tear.

”God, I want to kiss you so badly right now.” Hop sniffled between tears.

Pausing, Marnie blushes hard at his proclamation. “I-I would like to as well, but that was very random.”

Marnie dropped her tissue to slap her hands over her mouth. She didn’t mean to say that. She has always wanted to kiss him, but this wasn’t the time nor place. The gym leader wanted to comfort her crush—friend. She meant friend.

”What the absolute fuck is going on?” Bede asked. “What’s with the love confessions now of all time mate?”

Gloria and Sonia were taken aback by Bede’s comment. They knew he’s been working with trying to be less snarky. The situation right now didn’t call for it, though.

”Bede, don’t use that tone of voice with my brother! I’ll best you in a match right now if you insult him one more time.” Leon was furious, but he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Everyone is starting to understand what the outcome of this new potion was. Oh dear Arceus.

Sonia looked at the chemical balance equation on the chalkboard before examining the ingredients on the work bench. The redhead started working at the chalkboard to find a small error in balancing the oxygen. Minute in detail but very important.

”The chemical induced a need for the person to speak what’s on their mind.” She deduced. 

“So this is a type of truth serum?” Gloria asked.

Sonia waved a finger around a curl of her red locks. Leon bit his lip to not spill a word about how cute the habit was. “It seems so, dear. The full heal does do the trick with fixing all ailments but creates a new one in effect.”

”I ought to leave before I do something regretful then.” The blond leader claims. He picks up his belongings then head towards the front entrance.

”Bede, wait! We can figure this out!” Gloria ran after him.

”Wait, you lot should stick around in case we learn more of this!” Sonia yelled out to them.

The champion looked pleadingly at Bede, and he couldn’t joke to himself that those brown eyes were stopping him from leaving. A tear dropped from Gloria as she whispered. “I want you to stay, please, Bede?”

He was so screwed. “I suppose so...of course...whatever the champion desires.”

He didn’t mean to say that either, but better that than a confession.

Leon picked up his cap to brush off the dust while Marnie helped Hop to his feet. Marnie looked calm from a glance but one could tell she’s frightened as much as they are. Hop’s crying slowed as he took in the situation.

”I’ll look for a cure! But everyone has to stick around here for me to work this out!” Hop said. Readjusting the lab coat, Hop looked determined as he usually does. Marnie noted how cute he was when he had ambition.

”I’ll stay here in the lab to help Sonia and Hop, then.” replied Marnie.

Leon didn’t want to stay long but with the situation at hand...”I guess wouldn’t hurt me for a bit if everyone needs help. The Battle Tower is holding up fine.” He didn’t want to say anything he’d regret to his employees. And to Sonia.

”Then Bede and I will look for whatever you need!” Gloria replied. “Bede is brilliant about looking in the right places for ingredients!”

Bede couldn’t stop the blush crawling up his neck. He assumes it’s the truth serum making her say that. Just a compliment he reminds himself.

”Then it’s settled. We’ll work right to it.” Sonia concludes.

Everybody cleans themselves up to prepare for the long day they had in front of them. Bede, no doubt, will have a long day ahead if he needs to help his dear Glory.


	2. Yesteryears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon hated for admit it, but he always dream of yesteryears when he and Sonia were rivals; coming growing up together the same home town, choosing their starters together, battling other challengers together then eventually each other in the finals. Sometimes he wished it was Sonia who won yesteryears instead of him.

“Alrighty then, let’s clean this place up a little while we sort out what could help and what we need to find.” Sonia stated.

Leon fried his own brain with the amount of energy he needed to not let out a single word. Ten minutes after the outburst of his brother, Hop and Marnie went outside to grab fresh air while Gloria and Bede were on their way to get some necessary ingredients from the previous Pokémon professor Magnolia.

Their Pokémon were in the back of the lab doing their part to clean up. With her tiny Yamper pushing things to their rightful place, Leon’s Charizard would lift the heavier objects to where they belong. He wishes they were closer to their partners so he wouldn’t endure this awkward silence by himself.

His brow furrowed deep in thought to concentrate on cleaning up rather than trying to strike up a conversation with his old rival and one of his closest friends. Most likely the closest friend he ever had besides his own little brother. Leon hated for admit it, but he always dream of yesteryears when he and Sonia were rivals; coming growing up together the same home town, choosing their starters together, battling other challengers together then eventually each other in the finals. Sometimes he wished it was Sonia who won yesteryears instead of him. The redhead was so upset over losing when she came so close, but she held her head her for him and congratulated him with a hug and a sad smile.

Their journey gave them a purpose, a purpose she sought for years after struggling to live up to her grandmother’s name. It ended with his crowning and her defeat all too soon. The young man was happy Sonia found a new passion with the research of legendary Pokémon, the history of Galar and Dynamax, and, at the moment, potions.

Arceus damn potions is what is making Leon try so hard to not peep a single word about his deep love and care for the new professor. It’s also what causes Leon to forget where he was supposed to take the glass shards to.

”Leon, you are as hopeless as ever when it comes to finding places and objects.” said Sonia. She wore her signature smile as she teased him. Leon felt like he’s been taken back to when he was a kid—embarrassed and dazed by the lovely girl he’s with. “But really, in my lab, the lab you’ve visited since we were children, you can’t find the garbage can?”

Leon glanced around to see he’s on the wrong side of the building. He hastily walked to the can and dumps variant sizes of glass into it. Sonia shakes her head at him before grabbing some cloths and cleaning spray.

The sun from the windows were shining just right to create a silhouette of Sonia. The rays of sunshine highlight her brilliant blue eyes and the softness of her skin. She’s always had a sense of fashion that still amazes him, and the lab coat ties it up together nicely.

She squirts the spray onto the table and the floor surrounding her before tossing it to the old champion.

Said champion was zoning out again and the bottle hit him in the chest then fell. He was not having a good day.

Sonia turned to the sound of the drop and stared at Leon. The way her sapphire eyes were analyzing him created a blush crawling up his neck to his cheeks.

”If you needed a break, you could say so Leon.” She smiled softly at him.

”Um...”

”With how you’re acting, you seem very dazed by everything. It’s ok if you need one.” Sonia’s gentleness is going to be the death of him.

”Ineedabreakfromyouactually.” Leon slapped his mouth with his hand. He regrets everything.

Sonia’s eyes widen and her sweet smile disappears. She casts her eyes to the floor where the remaining spray solution lies. “Oh. I see. I’m sorry if I’ve been a bother.”

She starts cleaning the floor again and the old champion wants to kick himself. He hates hurting her so badly.

”Wait, it’s not like that. Not at all, I promise.” Leon tried to explain.

”Then what in the world did you mean? Do you hate me?”

”No.”

”Do you pity me?” She was starting to look annoyed and frustrated.

”Of course not, Sonia!”

”Then why did you say you need a break from me!?” She cried.

”Because I can’t control myself when I’m around you that’s why!” No point in holding back now. “I hate how I hurt you every single time and I wish I never could hurt you!”

The young woman huffs and stands up. “Then you shouldn’t say you need a break from me, you ninny!”

”What am I supposed to say then, Sonia?” asked Leon. “Say ‘I love you’?”

”Yes. I love you too.”

He stops to stare at Sonia with her annoyed look and a hint of a blush. Leon fried his brain again. This woman will truly be the end of him he swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone. Wash your hands, cover your mouth with the inside of your elbow if you cough or sneeze, and wear a mask when you go outside.


	3. Can’t Take the Past Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can’t be undone she laments. The shock and another emotion was plastered all over his face. Maybe disgust? Or was it sadness, because he’ll reject her? In this moment she wants to take the past back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, school just finished for me.

Leon and Sonia stood where they are and no one uttered a word in the messy lab. The professor wanted to curse and cry for such turn of events; she wanted these feelings to pass over or find someone who wasn’t as oblivious as the previous champion.

The past can’t be undone she laments. The shock and another emotion was plastered all over his face. Maybe disgust? Or was it sadness, because he’ll reject her? In this moment she wants to take the past back.

She has flirted for years and gave away subtle hints since their time as trainers, even after in Leon’s beginning as champion. Yet, he remained in the dark and didn’t acknowledge the hints of something more from her. The red head thought maybe he didn’t like her the same way she liked him. Or perhaps he found another to love and cherish that wasn’t Sonia.

Either way all those memories don’t matter compared to what happened 27 seconds ago and counting.

Finally, Leon broke the silence. “Um, Sonia, look, I—”

“Get it over with already! I’m tired of waiting!” Sonia screamed. The tears she held finally fell.

“What are you talking about?” Leon questioned.

“Reject me already! Tell me you don’t feel the same way or you have another!” Sonia cried out. “I’ve been trying for years to get you to notice how I’ve felt and you’ve done nothing! You never noticed how I flirted, even if I was very direct. You always put on your best smiles to girls absolutely more attractive to me...how...how can I compete to others when I’ve been such a failure for more than a decade?”

The previous champion was stunned. She loved him? She _loves him_?

Frustration bubbled inside the professor now. “Haven’t you seen all those women swooning over you? And the countless fans asking to marry you or be your girlfriend? How blind are you? So many people love you for your kindness and leadership. I bet you must have a girl waiting for you somewhere after all this too...”

Tears dripped off her face and the man couldn’t bear looking at them. Leon, bewildered as he was about everything, settled on the best course of action to fix this. He doesn’t want forced words to speak for him anymore. Actions always speak louder than words.

Walking over to Sonia, he caressed her cheek and wiped away new tears. Gently, Leon lifted her chin until he could see those brilliant eyes he adored that were still watery. How he hated seeing her like this and it was his fault for never knowing her true feelings.

“The girl that’s been waiting for me is right here crying because I’m too dumb to understand your feelings for me.” Leon claimed before claiming her lips.

Sonia could only gasp as he kissed her. She has never been kissed before, her brain barely processed, this was her first kiss. And she sharing it with Leon, oblivious, kind Leon. She pressed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer while his arms wrapped around his hips. Eyes closed, they enjoy their own company with everything else fading to black. 

Leon thinks to himself there must be a rule somewhere for lab safety to not kiss someone, no matter how beautiful and smart they are, to not spread disease or something along the lines. He doubts it anyway and enjoys the feeling of her soft, supple lips against his. He pulls back for a minute to breathe, but Sonia decided to close the gap again. He moans softly from the force she adds to the kiss. He nibbles on her bottom lip causing another gasp from Sonia before swiping his tongue along the same lip he bit.

The professor quietly moans as she grants him passage inside. Their kiss feels a little awkward since both are inexperienced, teeth clacking once or twice, but the passion and love never decreased. Sonia rubs Leon’s back lazily as she follows Leon’s lead. A hand leaves her hip to slowly trail downwards, and Sonia’s heart races faster if it was possible.

The door swings open and there were gasps from the small crowd, her grandmother and the others have returned. Sonia silently curses at Arceus for terrible timing.

“We ought to teach you both some manners about how to be in the lab, but finally that took forever!” Magnolia shouted. The older woman eyed the teenagers with some disbelief. “I thought you said it was an accidental truth serum, not an aphrodisiac!”

Sonia blushed and hid in Leon’s arms. This situation seems to get worse and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but this was just to show you I’m not AWOL anymore!


End file.
